Scribblenauts
For the object spawned by writing "Scribblenauts" in-game, see Scribblenauts (object).'' IF YOU ARE LOOKING AT THIS PAGE AND YOU OWN THE GAME, YOU MUST ADD SOMETHING TO IT. So, you came to the Scribblenauts page on the Scribblenauts Wiki. I bet you think you're pretty clever, don't you? Well, you're in luck. Normally this would just be a page about when the game was released, the platform it's for, who the geniuses at 5th Cell are, et cetera. But this isn't Wikipedia. THIS. IS. SCRIBBLENAAAAAAAAAAUTS! As such, this page will instead be a repository for unclassified awesome. Anything that you think might fit that description DOES fit that description. Post humorous anecdotes or amazing stories from your gameplay. Post pics of famous historical scenarios being reenacted Scribble-style. Post any ludicrous interactions that you don't think someone would be aware of just by look at the pages for all the objects involved. Scribblenauts page hungry. You feed. Eventually, this page will just become so huge and unwieldy and crammed with so many pictures that there will have to be a two-page-long table of contents and anyone who starts at the beginning and reads all the way to the bottom will melt into a puddle of win. Thus: if you are reading this right now, and you own a copy of Scribblenauts, you must add something to this page. Just click "Edit this Page" at the top. It'll just take a second. Put a * in front of what you add to give it a bullet point. And I'll know if you looked at this page and didn't add anything. Scribblenauts has many spies. Many spies have many eyes. *there are multiple ways of ending the world like making a meteor an dropping it from a height or making a wave or interacting with a nuke/atom bomb. *If you add a sun to the "Space" start screen background, it will turn a delightful shade of baby blue. NO, IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE. DID YOU FORGET WHAT GAME YOU'RE PLAYING? *A mutant, a zombie, a mummy, and Liz falls to pieces when killed. *It's kind of fun dressing Maxwell up making him look like videogame characters, such as Team Fortress 2 classes: **Spy- ski-mask, suit, khakis, butterfly knife or revolver. **Pyro- gas mask and flamethrower (Flame retardant suit doesn't work, hazmat suit could possibly be a good replacement. :( ) **Engineer- Hard hat, wrench, overalls. **Gordon Freeman- hazmat suit, glasses/goggles (either works), crowbar, cart (looks like the cart from HL2) *I wrote "Dick" in the game and it came up with Dick Tracy. *ALLYOURBASEAREBELONGTOUS spawns a replica of the control room from Zero Wing. * Guerrillas can ride gorillas. *Mad Scientists can activate the Large Hadron Collider, killing everything in a black hole. *Many species of dinosaurs are in this game, from the commonly known — like T-Rex or Stegosaurus — to the more obscure — like Shuvuuia or Therizinosaurus. You can even ride on them, but don't make them go near fire — they're terrified of it. *Slave nets you a white dude in a bowtie. Touché, Scribblenauts. Touché. *Give a preist a wizard staff and he's more powerful than god. Give god a watergun, and have him as weak as an ant. *It is possible to reenact the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, not necessarily with all the characters, or with immaculate timing, but it is essentially possible. This has been tried, and although Maxwell does need to stand in for some characters e.g. Batman and some replacements have to be made e.g. Jackie Chan must become Karate sensei, it is surprisingly similar to the real thing. *Putting a werewolf into any vehicle with a weapon is downright hilarious. *Maids will activate home electronics such as the lamp or heater. If your heater is on and you summon her, she assumes it's because you were too lazy to go turn it off yourself. *''I'm a poor speller''. Its "LIOPLEURODON" *Or Leopluradon! ;) *You can make a gorilla ride a horse. But you can't make a horse ride a gorilla. *Apparently you can read someone's emoticon by using a JAM BLOCK. *I was going to give some enemy soldiers banjos so they would drop their guns (and because it was funny.) I misspelled banjo as bango, and got a fish instead. I gave the Bango to the soldiers, and the fish attacked them and killed them. *It is possible to make a shark with frickin' laser beams on its head. *Its fun to challenge kings to basketball games with your homies. * *Locksmiths don't open locks... *Pterodactyls eat squirrels like a fat guy eats cake! * ur mom is in the game. * I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE is in the game.. wft is an I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE? Its a guy. (lolwut?) * You can lasso a tornado, a la Wild Bill Hiccock. * You do NOT need keys to open cages. * There is no alcoholic beverages in the game, but there is a drunk. * Politicians don't respond to having bills thrown at them... * I was trying to move the frozen alien to the truck using an air vent and a buffalo. It wasn't going well, and I ended up riding a buffalo suspended in midair over an air vent! * If you summon a "zoo" you will get a zoo. This zoo makes monkey sounds.If you interact with this zoo, you will get a monkey. If you make a banana tree for this monkey he will eat a banana from the tree. He will not eat the other unless you pick him up with your stylus or incite him in other ways. He's on a diet, ya know? to Pegasus = Best flying battle vehicle ever = FLYING DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA]] *Or, the land counterpart:ChainGun+Glue+Gorilla=AWESOMESAUCE. PERIOD. *Spawning a gamer and a virgin makes the same thing: a gamer. WOW. *Bomb shelters don't protect against bombs. *Surgeons eat bandages. Yuck! *Cannibals eat corpses, organs, and body parts. *Shrinking a Bicycle using a Shrink ray or Shrink magic and then riding it and holding on to a Magnet will cause Maxwell to spin into the air out of control in a mad spiral. *Give any humanoid that can carry things a Streamer and then another Streamer, pick up the first one and put it back on him and continue doing this about ten times or so, eventually that character will fly off into the sky. *Priests are pretty much indestructible and if you put poison near him he will eat/drink it. *An Edy can kill you even in the title screen he also becomes a Mutant after dropping a radioactive metal on him, he can also be ridden on if a saddle is put on him, while riding on him, if you approach an object it identifies as food (including people and monsters) you will temporarily lose control of him and he will rush up to eat the object. After eating three objects it will go to sleep forcing you off its back, if it wakes up and you are nearby, it will immediately devour you. *It takes six helium balloons to make Maxwell fly. (I know this is lame, but I haven't played the game much and I'm too exhausted to think of anything else.) *George Washington will pick up and wear a nose ring! Abraham Lincoln will try to wear a nose ring, but can't since he is already wearing a hat! *If you enter "Cable Guy", you get Larry the Cable Guy. Given this, it became necessary to kill him in interesting ways. I chose to see if he could survive a zombie apocalypse. Hint: no. Whatever weapon he's given to fight off the zombies, he succumbs in the end. Moral of the story: when the zombies rise, stay far away from Larry the Cable Guy *Nothing is better than a robot with wings and a cowboy hat riding cthulu against a soldier on a raptor *The Goalkeeper killed the Footballer (Or Soccer player as you Americans would say) *Silverfish will follow Maxwell around with a "?" emote. They are the most adorable insects ever. *Insect and bee will spawn the same sprite, but bees are much more aggressive. Insects will follow Max around much like silverfish. *I once attached a baby and a steak together to see if it would outrun a lion. It doesn't. The lion was full. *Dog+saddle+glue(is to attach saddle)+fishing pole+Handcuffs+Meat=Epic win slash ride... can kill you on the title screen though But is fully controllable8D *Aperture Science is proud to announce inclusion of portal technlogy in this game. However, our portals will NOT send unkillable alien abominations after you. We promise. We will now stop enhancing the truth BZZT-KKKKH-GARBLE *I forgot why I decided to try this, but apparently the game has a NINJA SHARK (a shark with a headband-mask). After summoning it, he proceeded to eat Maxwell. But I am in awe. *Use a Water guns to make Hostile Humanoids useless....Or make a picture on a Easel/Paper. *Priests eat Lol wuts. *A panda can ride a panda and ride a panda and so on until you can't spawn anymore objects. You can ride it, making it almost a circle. *Get something you can hold on to, then attach a saddle or neogaf to it using glue or bubblegum, now you can spawn any person and let him ride it while you move around swinging the person round and round. Don't swing him/her too hard or he/she will fall off. *You can put a saddle on a saddle on a saddle...making it higher each time. *Aliens and Martians are curious about stars (space). *keep winning the last level (10-11 action) by walking to the star (the doors open when you are near) and you'll get about 7000 ollars every time. *Shrink a lolwut and it will look exactly like Maxwell's head but you can't wear it... *It is possible on at least one action level where the Starite starts locked behind a gate of some kind to make the Starite glitch through the door via judicious abuse of rope and/or grappling hooks. I'm not sure how exactly I managed it when I pulled it off the first (and only, I believe) time, but I'm pretty sure it involves getting the Starite attached to you somehow (easily done with the grappling hook, just requires a few tries to get it to hook on the Starite) and then pulling it in such a way that it begins slowly inching through the door. It might require you to attach the Starite to the door repeatedly. However, this takes quite a while and it'd probably be more fun to just open the gate via normal means (not to mention much quicker), but it's an option if you can do it. *Ride a shrinked neogaf and i'll look like you are riding on nothing. Mechs are so fun just dont kill anything to close or u blow up. '' *Vegetarians eat meat *The evil Maxwell actually chose bob over the fake starite! I don't know what the heck bob is but it seens to be a hand-held item that you can throw *Is that a cowboy riding a shark bouncing on a trampoline? Yes. Yes it is. And if you look up, you'll see God riding a mechanical bull that is glued to a meteor which is falling to the ground and just about to destroy us all. Fun! *Edison isn't actually coded as hostile to anything just to find everything hungry. If make him hostile, for example by dropping a steel spike on him, he shoots plasma blasts out of his hands! * I solved 9-2 action "icebreaker" (starite directly above a bunch of icecubes with mines in them) with a grenade launcher and an airvent. *Hold a riot shield, then go on a digger, get out and drop the shield! *Write Wormhole (intergalactic) and it will spawn a creature after awhile!! *Try to jump over a Hover Tank while it's busted, you will kick it!! ----